


It takes 2+2 to make it right.

by StormyBear30



Category: Gossip Girl, Roswell (TV), Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 11:27:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyBear30/pseuds/StormyBear30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love has trampled on and devastated each of the men in this story.  Each has given up on every giving love a chance again but with a chance encounter by two of these men all of their lives could be about to change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’d like to send a special thanks to the ladies at [Forever Dreaming.](http://foreverdreaming.org/) who threw a challenge at me to include all these yummy men in a fan fiction along with a few other request. I hope I did it justice ladies.

“Can we please do something else other then watch TV?” Michael Guerin grumbled as he fell onto the couch next to his boyfriend Max Evans, annoyed beyond belief that it seemed that once again their night was going to consist of the two of them watching whatever lame show was playing on the television. 

“What do you want to do?” Max asked, ignoring the annoyed look on Michael’s face because he just wasn’t in the mood to deal with his antics. “You just got home from work aren’t you even tired?” 

“Oh I’m tired alright” Michael shot back grabbing the remote with one hand before tossing it onto the end of the couch and shutting the TV off with a wave of the other. “I’m tired of coming home from work every night and finding you nearly comatose on the couch. I’m tired of the fact that it seems to be the only time that I get to see you anyway and I’m tired of the fact that every time I even mention the two of us fucking you act like it’s the furthest thing on your mind to do. Do you realize that it’s been months since you’ve touched me or even tried to kiss me? I mean I realize that I’m not fucking Liz Parker but you made the decision to be with me and not her years ago. Is that it…are you regretting choosing me over her?” 

“Oh Jesus Michael can we not have this discussion again” Max cried out as he crossed his arms over his chest. “This has nothing to do with Liz” 

“Then what does it have to do with?” Michael questioned loudly. “When we first started this I tried to keep it casual but you’re the one who turned it into something more when you told me you loved me. You’re the one who made me see that it was wrong to continue to date Liz and Maria because the love between us was too strong. Hell…the reason we moved to this god forsaken place was so we could be together after the destruction we caused back in Roswell when we came out to everyone. You’re the one…”

“Ok Michael…I get it” Max roared, only to soften his voice at the hurt look that crossed his lovers face. “You’re right…about everything” He admitted hesitantly because everything Michael had said was the truth. “I don’t know what’s going on with me anymore. I thought that when we moved out here that everything would change…that we would be so happy but I’m not happy Michael” 

Michael felt as if he had been slapped across the face at Max’s words as he slid as far away from the man he loved as he could. “I don’t know what you want me to say to that” 

“I didn’t mean it like that” Max recanted as he reached out to touch Michael, his hand landing on the sofa when Michael jumped off of the couch altogether. “I thought that when we got out here that things would be different. That we would be happy and in love and live happily ever after because you have to believe me when I tell you that what I feel for you pales in comparison to what I felt for Liz. But nothing has been how I expected it would be. I go to school in the morning and then work in the afternoon and you work the night shift and we hardly see each other and when we do either I’m too tired to care and you’re too angry to talk to me and so it turns into an unhappiness that’s just waiting to erupt and that not good for either of us” 

“Thank you Dr. Freud” Michael shot back as he glared down at Max. “Let me remind you that you are the one who refused to let us live off of our alien powers. You are the one who decided that we needed to act like humans and earn money the hard way. I’m sorry that the only job that I could get that would pay any real money was a night job but it was a something I was willing to do so it would give us enough money for you to go back to school. I’m sorry that by the time I get home you’re too tired to touch me or kiss me because you went to school for three hours and then to work for four hours at your part-time job while I work twelve to fourteen hour shifts so you don’t have to work any extra hours. I’m sorry that it’s such a chore for you to give me a little attention when it’s all I ever ask for from you” 

“Jesus Christ Michael when did you become such a woman” Max tried to tease, but the fist to his jaw and the slew of curse words thrown his way as Michael stormed into the bedroom proved that it wasn’t that way. “Shit…” He sighed as he fell back onto the couch, his mind a confused mess because he knew that Michael was right about the way he had been treating him and yet he wasn’t sure why. 

Michael was so angry, confused and hurt as he ran into the bedroom he shared with Max, slamming the door loudly and then sealing it shut with his powers before falling heavily onto their bed. He had no idea what to feel or what to think about what his lover had said and yet as angry as he was he found that he was more worried about where their relationship was headed or if they even had one to be worried about anymore. He remembered earlier times when they first admitted their love for each other and how happy they had been, his heart breaking within his chest as he recalled that slowly over the years that happiness and love turned into anger and bitterness. 

It was nearly thirty minutes before Max found the courage to walk into their room, chuckling to himself despite the seriousness of their situation at just how easily he was able to open the door despite Michael using his powers to seal it. Where he expected to find the room in utter chaos due to Michael’s anger, he found instead the man lying on the bed in the dark. He couldn’t tell if Michael was asleep the closer he moved towards the bed, but he figured he wasn’t when he sat on it and Michael rolled onto his side. “I do love you Michael…so very much” He whispered as he laid down on the bed, shifting as close to Michael as he could. “When I first started feeling things for you I admit that it confused me because I knew I was in love with Liz and I had never felt things like that about a man before but then the flashes started and my draw to you got stronger and I just accepted it as the way thing needed to be. But lately…if I’m being honest I’ve found myself questioning those feelings and my attraction to you. I know that sounds hurtful and you have to believe me when I saw that I love kissing you…making love to you and I know that I’m in love with you but what I don’t know is if its real or if it’s because you’re an alien. I’d never been attracted to another man before…never thought about being with a man before and…” 

“I get it…” Michael spoke up because he couldn’t stand to hear any more. 

“Michael you can’t get it because I don’t even get it” Max whispered as he laid his hand on Michael’s shoulder and forced him to turn and face him. “I just…” His words became lost as he stared into Michael’s eyes and saw his pain and love staring back at him. He wasn’t sure who moved first, although he thought it was him as their mouths came together in a frenzied kiss that turned almost rabid rather quickly. Clothes disappeared in an instant as teeth and lips continued to torture and pleasure each other until they both had to pull apart in order to breath. The tension in the room was palpable as the raw sexual need rose over it as heated bodies pressed into each other until they were nearly one. Cries and calls of pleasureful pain echoed all around them as hands roughly explored skin and overly sensitive private parts until the sheets were wet from the combination of sweat and manly juices. Michael didn’t hesitate for a second when his leader, his best friend and the man that he loved more than anything in the world pushed him onto his back and entered him without preparation. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the few minutes of pain that started their coming together, his eyes flying open and locking on brown ones that hovered before his as each powerful thrust turned that pain into pleasure. Lips locked together again but at a much slower and gentler pace as the frenzied need to fuck turned into the love making that he had been craving for far too long. He didn’t hesitate to touch every place that he could across Max’s amazing body because he knew despite how much he loved the man and wanted to spend the rest of his life with him that their time together was short. The words didn’t need to be spoken as he closed his eyes once again and gave into the orgasm of sadness that washed over him as he and Max came together. He didn’t try to fight the darkness of slumber afterwards as they held each other because he would rather be asleep then watch as Max left him deep into the darkness of the night. As expected when he woke the next morning Max was gone with nothing but a note of sorrow left behind.


	2. Chapter 2

Chuck was bored. The word bored couldn’t even describe how bored he was as he watched the throng of twinks and pretty girls dance and drink below him as he stood in his office above the club he owned. He had thought that when he bought the club it would bring excitement into his life after the love of his life dumped him. He had wanted to build a life together with her but all she wanted was to have fun and fuck with people and their lives. When they had first gotten together he had enjoyed their games of evil torture they inflicted on anyone that caught their fancy but eventually he grew bored of the game and she grew bored of him. He chuckled humorlessly as he took a long drink from his always present glass savoring the burn of the alcohol as it rolled down his throat. He found it funny and quite ironic that since their breakup he found himself back in that role of evil torturer to anyone that caught his eye and yet he still found no fulfillment in it. He had made a vow to never fall in love again, instead fucking his way through all the pretty girls and boys that crowded his club nightly. Closing his eyes he took another sip from his glass as he wondered not for the first time why he even cared enough to continue with his life the thought depressing and sad but true nonetheless. 

“Pouting again?” He heard an annoying voice question behind him as he finished off his drink, placing the empty glass on a nearby desk before he turned away from the window to face him. 

“I’m pretty sure I Iocked that door when I came in here” He replied with a roll of his eyes despite the fact he knew the man couldn’t be kept out with simple locks. 

“Chuck…you slay me” The new comer laughed as he threw himself onto a nearby chair as he propped his feet up on the expensive coffee table in front of him. 

“I wish” Chuck sighed as he glared at the vampire known as Damon Salvatore. “Why are you here?” He questioned as he walked to the bar located on the other side of the room and filled another glass. 

“I need a favor” Damon replied as he walked over towards the bar and snagged the drink from Chuck’s hand. 

“I think I’ve done enough favors for you” Chuck spat back with a sneer on his lips as he poured yet another drink. “You come in here acting like you’re a normal human like me…you fuck me and then the next thing I know I wake up the next morning covered in blood and you’re somehow part owner of my club” He growled as he recalled the first time he had met the man. He could admit it to himself that he was intrigued by the new stranger who had walked into his club but that intrigue didn’t last long when he woke up the next morning in a strange hotel room covered in blood and no recollection as to how he got there. 

“You should be fucking thanking me because if I had wanted to I could have just killed you and then taken over your club” Damon reminded spitefully as he down the drink in his hand. “Now as I was saying I need a favor” 

Chuck wanted to fight the vampire but he knew he would just use his vampire powers on him again and then lord knew what he would find once he came back to himself and as much as he acted like he wasn’t afraid of the creature the truth was in was completely petrified most time. “What?” He asked begrudgingly as he watched him slink over towards the window and look out over the club. 

“I need you to seduce that man down there…bring him up here so I can fuck him and bleed him” Damon announced as he turned to face Chuck once again. 

“What the hell do you need me for?” He yelled back, gripping the glass in his hand so tightly that he could feel his fingers crack from the strain. “Go down there and use your voodoo vampire shit on him and get the hell out of my face” 

“I’ve tried but he won’t succumb to my fabulousness” Damon roared, the glass in his hand shattering into a hundred pieces as he threw it across the room. “I don’t know what it is but his blood calls out to me in a way no one ever has. I have to have it…I will have it and you will get it for me” He threatened with a playful sneer on his face. 

Once again Chuck thought about fighting him but again knew it would be a lost cause because in the end he knew he would be the one glamoured instead. He debated denying Damon his demand thinking that maybe it would be easier to just let the vampire drain him of his blood so he wouldn’t have to deal with his sorry life anymore but the coward in him won out as he walked towards the window. “Which one is he?” He questioned as he looked out onto the dance floor. 

“Dirty blonde sitting at the bar” Damon pointed at the lone man sitting at the end of the bar looking completely out of place. 

“Who the hell let him in here?” Chuck practically screeched as he took in the loose fitting jeans and plain white t-shirt he wore. Anger filled him because his club was one of the most exclusive clubs in the city and there was a strict dress code policy in order to enter the establishment. He knew that people were fickle and that it would only take one wrong person allowed to enter that could ruin what he had created. 

“I did…now get your ass down there and somehow get his ass up here” Damon demanded as he grabbed onto Chuck’s shoulders and pushed him towards the door. “Do not come back here without him or trust me you will regret it”

“Fuck you…” Chuck yelled over his shoulder as he took his time going down the stairs towards the club floor. Yet again he debated ignoring Damon’s demands but as always found himself doing the exact opposite as he walked towards the bar and sat down next to Damon’s prey. “Get him another and whatever it is it's on me” He told the bartender as he walked up to Chuck and placed a glass in front of him automatically. 

“Not interested” The man replied with a look of annoyance and disdain on his face. 

“It’s just a drink guy…no big deal” Chuck replied fighting the urge to kick the eye sore out of his club despite Damon’s request. “Besides this is not a drink” He said as he looked at the glass of soda placed on the bar in front of the man still scowling at him. “Give him something that will kick this up a notch” He told the bartender. 

“I told you I’m not interested” Michael growled as he eyed the fancily dressed man in front of him. “Who the hell are you anyways?” 

“I’m Chuck Bass” He replied as he looked at Michael as if he should already know this. “I own this club”

“Michael…now beat it I want to be alone” Michael grumbled, turning away on his bar stool. 

“Now see I don’t really think that’s true because most people who want to be alone don’t come to a crowded club for that” Chuck told him as he moved across the bar to his other side. “I think that you’re looking for the exact opposite. In fact I bet being alone is the last thing on your mind tonight” Michael wanted to argue but he chose to take a sip from his soda instead because if he was being honest with himself being alone was exactly the last thing on his mind. He’d been alone for months since Max had left him and the idea of being alone one more night was causing him to have some seriously mundane thoughts on his life “Another round and give it a kick” Chuck told the bartender once again. “Let’s go somewhere a little more private” He nodded towards the back of the club where his office was as he grabbed both of their drinks off of the bar. Again Michael considered telling him to fuck off but he truly didn’t want to be alone that night and found himself following the man known as Chuck just the same. 

“Nice digs” Michael said with a roll of his eyes as he walked into the office and took in the elaborate room. “Use this often” He gestured to the large bed located in the middle of the room, the faint smell of sex still lingering in the air. 

“Enough” Chuck replied as he handed Michael his drink, searching the room with his eyes and finding it void of Damon. “Shall we?” He gestured to the bed knowing that the vampire was hiding somewhere within the shadows of the room and would present himself soon enough. 

Downing the drink in his hand Michael refused to think about what he was about to do as he started shucking his clothing as he moved towards the bed. “Condoms or forget it” He told the man as he laid back against the pillows behind him not sure if it mattered due to his alien status but not willing to take the chance with a perfect stranger. Closing his eyes he pushed the thoughts of his ex-lover out of his mind as he tried to focus on the stranger slowly removing his own clothing before him. “No kissing” He cried out when he felt a warm body slide up beside him and lips that didn’t belong to Max pressing against his own. “You want to fuck me fine…but no kissing” He knew he was being silly but for him kissing had always been much more intimate then the sexual act and he had known from the first time he and Max had kissed that he wouldn’t want anyone else to kiss him again. 

“Whatever you want” Chuck replied with a roll of his eyes as he began to nibble and bite at his neck and shoulder, trying to get the haunted look he saw staring back at him when he had kissed Michael out of his head. It was a look he knew well because it was one that he knew swirled within his eyes as well whenever he looked at himself in the mirror. 

“What’s with the scarf?” Michael asked, his words slurring a bit from the alcohol in his drink and the effects of the naked body pressed up against him. 

“He thinks that it’s going to protect him from me” They both heard another voice say as the bed dipped beside them. “Silly human’s” He teased with a smile so fake and so full that he knew his fangs were showing 

“What the fuck are you?” Michael asked somewhat alarmed but not as much as he felt he should be.


	3. Chapter 3

“I think that question is what the fuck are you?” Damon asked, pushing Chuck out of the way as he slid his naked form across the bed. “You blood smells amazing. It’s unlike anything I’ve every smelt before” He sighed as he leaned into his neck and inhaled deeply. “You’re not human that’s for sure so what the hell are you?” 

“How do you know I’m not human?” Michael questioned instead, pushing the thin man’s face out of his neck, giggling despite the seriousness of the situation when he was pinned to the bed with his arms locked over his head. He continued to giggle as the man with the strange teeth continued to stare at him, his eyes nearly bugging out of his head as if trying to hypnotize him. 

“I can’t glamour you. I can do it to every single human being I come across without even trying but you…it doesn’t work on you” He explained, sniffing at his neck again. “So I ask again what are you?”

“I’m an alien…hybrid actually” Michael giggled as the effects from the alcohol spread deeper into his system, his mind foggy and unclear as he let the secret he had always kept closely guarded slip. 

“Vampires…Aliens…what the fuck is this world coming to” Chuck mumbled as he slid off the bed and slipped on his orange coat since he didn’t have a robe. “I need a fucking drink” He didn’t even bother with a glass as he took a giant swig from the bottle as he tried to figure out when his fucked up life had become even more fucked up with the introduction of first vampires and then aliens. 

“Your job here is done. You can leave now” He heard Damon speak before he lunged for the aliens throat. 

“Fuck…” He cringed as he closed his eyes, taking another giant swig at the screams he heard coming from the bed. He wasn’t sure if they were screams of pleasure or pain and as much as he didn’t want to care the lost look in Michael’s eyes was still taunting him. “Enough…” He said, slamming the bottle on the counter when the screams continued to get louder. “I said he enough…” He cried out even louder as he rushed over towards the side of the bed. “You’re fucking killing him” He screamed as he watched Michael’s eyes begin to roll into the back of his head. A protective instinct kicked in at that moment as he grabbed the lamp off of the nearby night stand and slammed it against Damon’s head. He knew he had probably signed his own death certificate in the instant it took for Damon to fly back across the room and slam him into the plush carpet, but he didn’t care because for the first time in a long time he actually felt something after feeling dead for so long. 

“I should drain every drop of blood from your body” Damon growled loudly, his face distorted and monster like before he sank his fangs into his neck. Chuck screamed out in pain but refused to fight because he knew it was a battle he had no chance of winning. The fact of the matter was that his office was sound proof so no one would hear him screams of extreme pain but also the fact that Damon had a quickness about him that was about to become deadly. Closing his eyes he was ready to welcome death but before it could come to claim him Damon was gone and he was left trying to figure out what the hell was going on. Sitting up he found Damon gone and a grinning Michael sitting on the bed with his hand held out before him. 

“Are you ok?” He questioned Michael, still gasping for breath as he forced himself off of the floor, feeling weak and a little dizzy as he tripped onto the bed landing on top of Michael. 

“I’m fine baby” He heard Michael giggle, his pupils blown wide open and a goofy smile upon his face. “I’ve missed you so much Max” He continued to speak with such happiness in his voice that for some reason it tore at Chuck’s stone cold heart “I love you so much…so so much” He smiled as he ran his fingers into Chuck’s hair and pulled him down for a kiss. Chuck knew he should fight it but he found himself kissing the alien back with just as much passion as he was receiving. “Make love to me Max. Please…I’m desperate for you” Chuck was pretty sure that what he was about to do was wrong but he didn’t care as he deepened the kiss. He had been so lonely since Blaire had left him and despite the fact that he knew it was wrong he needed to make love to Michael in a way that he couldn’t even explain. Their coming together was quick and fumbling but they were both able to get off before blackness overtook each of them. 

“What the fuck happened last night?” He heard someone yell from across the room as he opened his eyes and found Michael sitting in a chair fully dressed and a look that screamed he better get some answers or there would be hell to pay. 

“What do you remember?” Chuck questioned as he slid off of the bed, retrieving his orange coat once again in order to cover his nakedness. 

“What I remember can’t be real so you had to have put something in my drink to make me think that….” 

“Vampires are real” Chuck spoke up from across the room as he filled a crystal tumbler with his most expensive liquor before grabbing a water bottle out of the fridge. “I used to think that they were only fiction as well but then I found out that not only do vampires exist but aliens do as well” Before he could take a sip of his drink he found himself flying across the floor, crying out in pain when his head slammed into the corner of the bar. 

“I should fucking kill you” He heard Michael threaten and he fell to his knees beside him, his head slamming into the floor that time by the angry alien. 

“Kill me if you want” He rushed out, fighting for breath at the hand squeezing his airway closed. “But remember if it wasn’t for me he would have drained you dry” He didn’t put up any sort of fight as he closed his eyes and once again welcomed death to take him. “You fucking pussies…” He cried out roughly in frustration because twice death had been so close and yet he had not achieved it. “Forget it” He shook his head in order to clear his thoughts as he pulled himself painfully off of the floor, grabbing the bottle of bourbon once again as he limped across the room. 

“You have a death wish or something?” Michael questioned him as he picked up the bottle of water that had been dropped, watching as the man he remembered as Chuck fell onto a chair across from him. 

“Or something” Chuck mumbled as he drained what was left of the bottle in four swallows. 

“So what happened last night was real?” Michael broke the uneasy silence that had settled between them and he got up and moved to another chair in the room. “The vampire sucking my blood…the fucking afterwards”

“You remember the fucking?” Chuck asked, feeling bad for his part in the nightmare that had been the previous night and wishing he had ignored Damon’s demand to bring Michael to him. 

“I remember thinking it was Max and then waking up covered in blood and other things and with you passed out beside me. I may not be a genius but I’m smart enough to figure out some of what happened” Michael shrugged as he opened his bottle and took a drink. “Did you at least use a condom before you fucked me?” He asked, feeling he should be more outraged about what had happened between the two of them but actually not caring one way or the other. 

“It’s on the floor beside the bed” Chuck nodded towards the used condom on the floor. “What did he do to you?” He questioned, knowing that he didn’t have to speak his name at the look of devastation that covered the aliens face before it was quickly covered by a stone wall. “He left you?” 

“Went back to our hometown to find the one that he let get away” Michael shrugged again as if it didn’t bother him, but Chuck wasn’t fooled because it was a shield that he wore every day of his life after Blaire had left him. 

“Mine left me because I wanted to settle down and become a family but she just wanted to play and get her kicks at other peoples expenses. We did that together for a lot of years but then I didn’t want to do that anymore and so she dumped me” Chuck replied, letting the bottle fall to the floor as he closed his eyes and tried to ignore the fresh burst of pain in his heart. He didn’t understand why he was trusting the other man with the secret he usually kept locked within his broken heart, but there was something about the alien he felt he could trust and for once in his life he decided to just follow his instincts. 

“I’m sorry” Michael said, finding that he meant every word even though he was in one of the most fucked up situations of his life. 

“Yeah well…what are you going to do” Chuck laughed humorlessly. 

“I guess that explains the death wish” Michael pointed out, not shrinking back in the least at the ugly look shot his way. 

“I may have a death wish but your eyes tell me that you’ve pretty much given up and that it won’t be long before you feel the same as I do” Chuck snapped back, feeling raw and open in a way he had only felt with Blaire before. 

“It comes and goes in spurts” Michael replied before he finished the bottle in his hand. “There are some days that I’m so angry that I just want to prove to him that I can live without him and then there are other days that I really could give a crap if I live or die” He explained, feeling a kinship towards Chuck when just moments before he wanted to zap him into nothing. 

“That’s how it starts and then it just turns into feeling nothing but cold and wishing for death daily” Chuck explained how his life had been for the previous months since Blaire had devastated him.

“Something to look forward to then” Michael said, the both of them chuckling a little. “Where is the blood sucker?” He decided to change the heavy subject into something less heavy. 

“I have no idea. After he tried to drain you he attempted to drain me instead and then he fled out of here like the hounds of hell were on his heels. I’m sure it won’t be the last time we see him” Chuck sighed feeling so bone tired all of a sudden that he felt he could sleep for days if he tried. 

“So you lured me up here so I could be his dinner and then you tried to save me when I became his dinner” Michael said, trying to figure out the man sitting like a lump in front of him. 

“Something like that” Chuck shrugged halfheartedly the effort to do so draining his energy completely. “I’m sorry” He murmured as his eyes closed on their own and the world went wonderfully dark. When he woke up he found himself lying on his bed with Michael sleeping beside him. Searching the room he found it still void of Damon and for a brief second he wondered what had happened to the annoying vampire but then he realized he truly didn’t care as he rolled onto his side and took a good look at the alien hybrid. Physically he wasn’t much to look at with his scraggly hair, un-stylish clothing and weather worn face but despite that Chuck felt drawn to him in a way he hadn’t felt since Blaire. They were complete opposite in every senses of the word and yet so similar in one aspect that it actually made him quite nervous. There was a kinship there, one that he knew Michael felt as well and as much as he wanted to push Michael away and out of life the idea actually frightened him more than he wanted to admit. “When did this become my life?” He questioned himself softly, a small smirk crossing his lips at the knowledge that vampires and aliens truly did exist. “Shit…my jacket” He cried out in alarm once he realized he was still wearing his favorite expensive jacket and how it was completely wrinkled and covered in blood. 

“It’s ugly anyway” He heard Michael mumble as he stood before the bed trying very hard not to cry over the ruined mess it had become. 

“I’ll have you know this is a one of a kind Steve McQueen original. The buttons alone probably cost more than you make in a month’s salary” He shot back, rubbing at an extremely large blood stained area. 

“Big deal so it’s expensive and ugly” Michael shrugged, fighting the urge to tease the man because he truly looked heartbroken. “Come here…” He said as he shifted to the side of the bed, grabbing onto the cuff of the ugly jacket, ignoring Chuck’s protest. “Sit still…” He yelled when Chuck tried to pull away from him. Rolling his eyes he waved his hand over the fabric of the stained area first before moving across the rest of it. “Good as new and still ugly as ever” 

“How…how the hell did you do that?” Chuck questioned loudly as he examined the garment he had been ready to dispose of. “How did you do that?” He asked again, not giving Michael a chance to speak as he lunged for the man, pinning his back to the mattress before kissing him in appreciation. 

“Your coat is about to get ruined again” Michael grunted as Chuck broke their lips lock, those same lips nipping and biting at his neck in a way that was quickly getting him hard. 

“You can fix it later” Chuck replied quickly as he continued to explore Michael’s neck, his hands fumbling as he tried to continue his task and remove Michael’s clothing. “That doesn’t mean you can fucking destroy it” He cried out in shock as Michael turned the tables on him as he flipped him onto his back, the front of the coat literally being ripped open by greedy hands. 

“It’s ugly anyway” Michael grumbled his earlier remark as he quickly removed the clothing from his body that Chuck hadn’t been able too. “Would you shut up about this stupid coat” He cut Chuck off before he could protest, cutting off all further chances at talking as he attacked his mouth with vigor before shoving his tongue down his throat as well. True to Michael’s earlier warning the jacket quickly became ruined as their fucking became a mess of sweat, saliva and other bodily fluids. “What?” Michael questioned afterwards as they lay side by side, heads turned together with a just fucked within an inch of their lives look upon both of their faces. 

“This is the most fucked up way to meet a guy I have ever seen” He grinned, feeling too good to care about how dopy he sounded. “I mean if I had run into you on the street I wouldn’t have even given you a second glance and as it is I was ready to kick you out of my club when Damon pointed you out at the bar and now look at us” 

“Gee thanks…” Michael growled with a roll of his eyes. 

“I know that sounds so shallow but it’s been my way of life for a long as I can remember and…” 

“Don’t worry about it” Michael cut him off. “Trust me I’m used to people judging the cover before they actually read the book” He shrugged like it didn’t matter but the truth was that it did matter and it always hurt when it happened. 

“I’m just trying to say that no matter how fucked up the situation was that we met…I’m glad we did” Chuck spoke softly, blushing a bit because he hated exposing weakness to anyone, much less a near stranger, but he felt something between them that made him willing to show a little weakness. 

“Me too…” Michael smiled and meant it as he leaned in to kiss Chuck, his head jerking back and his hand flying up in defense at the voice he heard from across the room. 

“How touching” Damon replied snidely from the chair he had been sitting on while he watched the whole sickening scene play out.


	4. Chapter 4

“I should fucking kill you” Michael yelled, nearly knocking Chuck off of the bed as he grabbed the soiled jacket still underneath his body. “Sorry…” He amended quickly before turning his sight back towards the vampire. “If you’ve come to finish the job you can just think again blood sucker” Michael warned as he covered up as much of his naked body as he could with the ruined jacket. 

“Don’t worry space boy I have no intentions of draining you dry” Damon replied tiredly as he threw his legs up over the arms of the chair, watching as both men tried to contain their shock. 

“It’s a trick” Chuck warned with a dirty and untrusting look at the man he knew was lying through his pointed vampire teeth. “Just like you tricked me into thinking you just wanted to fuck me before using your voodoo tricks on me and taking control of half of my bar” 

“Well if you want to get technical I did fuck you just as I said I wanted to but you probably don’t remember that since I put you under my spell the moment we left the club” Damon shrugged as he continued to look at the two before him. 

“What’s wrong with you?” Chuck asked his eye brows drawn up in confusion because in the months that Damon had pretty much barged into his life he had never seen the man look so calm, even somewhat relaxed. 

“Nothing…” Damon replied in a way that neither man was buying. 

“Are you on something?” Chuck questioned, wondering why he even cared. 

“Yes I’m on fucking something” Damon spat, pushing himself off of the chair as he strode towards the always stocked bar and poured himself a drink. “What the fuck is with your blood?” He asked Michael after downing it in one swallow. “I mean one minute I’m ready to rip his fucking head off and drain you dry and then the next minute I’m…” He didn’t finish his sentence as he poured another drink and downed it in one go again. 

“You’re what?” Michael yelled, his hand still poised to blast the vampire into kingdom come if the need arose. 

“Feeling calm” Damon admitted even though he truly didn’t want to. “I felt something that I haven’t felt in a very long time” He sighed, downing another drink quickly. 

“What? Chuck questioned because despite the fact that he hadn’t known Damon that long he actually could see quite a change in the man. 

“Peace” Damon whispered, feeling weak and fragile in a way that he hadn’t felt in ages. 

“That’s a good thing isn’t it?” Chuck continued to question, actually feeling bad for the vampire because he could see the conflict in his eyes. 

“No…” Damon snapped, fighting the urge to throw the glass in his hand across the room. “Yes…I don’t know. I’m confused…this doesn’t make sense…I don’t know what to feel…the voices…the anger…it’s gone” He rushed out, placing the glass back on the counter before walking back to the chair he had been sitting on. “For the first time in a long time I feel…human” He whispered. 

“It’s a trick” Michael told Chuck, his hand still poised and ready to kill Damon if the need arose. 

“I don’t think it is” Chuck replied as he looked over at Michael. “So let me ask you this…” He turned his full attention towards Damon. “Is this something that you want to continue feeling or are you planning on going back to you old asshole self once whatever his blood did to you wears off. 

“I don’t know” Damon continued to be truthful because as much as the new sensations frightened him, they made him feel better as well. “I haven’t felt like this in such a long time. I’ve been so angry at my brother…Katherine…the world for such a long time that these new feelings are alien to me” 

“Funny…” Michael grumbled, lowering his hand because even he could read the confusion and even fear of the vampires face. “I hope that I don’t regret this but if you need a little more of my blood then I guess I would be willing to share” 

“I want it badly because it calls out to me in a way that nothing else has but at the same time I don’t know if I can deal with the way that it makes me feel” Damon said, finding himself moving towards the alien despite his words. 

“Lose the clothes” Chuck leered as he watched Damon’s assent over the headboard towards them because no matter how fucked up his life had been since he had come into his life there was no denying the man was hot and had an amazing body. “What the fuck man” He cried out in alarm after Damon’s clothes had been removed and his jacket was literally shredded from Michael’s body. “What is it about the two of you and my jacket” He pouted. 

“It’s ugly…” Both Michael and Damon cried out in unison as Chuck was pushed onto his back and the two supernatural beings began to torture and tease his body until he could have cared less about the jacket. 

Cries of pleasure and sometimes pain echoed around the room as each of them had been fucked and sucked within an inch of their lives. The bed was in complete disarray, the comforter somehow thrown across the room during the heat of passion, the sheets pulled from the bed and bunched up uncomfortably underneath all of them, but each too worn out to move in order to get comfortable. Chuck’s coat literally ripped into shreds with bits and pieces of it strewn throughout the bed. “Do you need to drink from me?” Michael asked, his eyes fighting to stay open after the colossal fucking that had gone on between them. 

“Maybe just a sip” Damon replied somewhat shyly as he watched the alien bare his neck for him. He didn’t hesitate to drink as he nuzzled at the vein in his neck where the most delicious blood he had ever tasted flowed. A moan of pleasure wafted around the room but no one could tell if it was from Michael or Damon as he continued to feed. The urge to drink Michael dry hit him once again but he forced himself away, breathing heavily as the effects of the blood started to set in. He couldn’t help but close his eyes and smile as a sense of peacefulness washed over him. 

“Are you ok?” He heard Michael ask as he slowly opened his eyes and found worried eyes gazing at him. 

“It just feels so amazing that I want to savor it while I can” Damon replied truthfully because he knew from experience that nothing amazing last forever. He had learned that lesson when he had fallen head over heels in love with Katherine and then she had devastated his heart and set him on his path of hatred and anger. He had learned that lesson as well when his own brother had turned his back on him despite the fact he deserved it with his deceitful ways. But the worst and most devastating blow life had thrown at him was when he and Elena had gotten close, so close that he let his guard down and admitted his love openly to her only to have her declare her never ending love for his brother. Yes, life had trampled on Damon’s heart time and time again and he refused to give it another opportunity. “I have to go” He cried out, vanishing from the room before either one of them could stop him. 

“That is one haunted man” Chuck replied as he curled up next to Michael, the two of them lying in silence after Damon had left. 

“You’re not going out like that” Chuck insisted as he watched Michael walk into his living room nearly a week after Damon had just up and vanished into thin air. Chuck had expected Michael to leave after all the drama had played out, but he hadn’t. In fact neither had discussed it much after Chuck had invited him to come and stay with him at his apartment for as long as he wanted. It had been an open invitation but with each day that passed he found that he hoped it would become a permanent one.

“The hell I’m not” Michael countered, ignoring Chuck as he walked over towards him with a men’s magazine. “No…I’m not doing it” He spoke up before the other man could speak because he already knew what Chuck wanted him to do. 

“Look…I’m one of the richest and most well respected men in this city and this party is very important to me and with you as my date I expect you to look as amazing as I do and trust me right now you are looking anything but amazing” He glared at the faded blue jeans and t-shirt that Michael insisted on wearing every day. 

“Just how did you convince me to go to this shindig anyway?” Michael asked, rolling his eyes and giving up the fight when the magazine was laid in his lap and a smug looking Chuck fell into the couch next to him. 

“I blew you behind the bar the other night” He reminded Michael with a playful leer as he reached under the magazine and cupped the aliens rising hardness between his legs. “In fact…I’ll let you fuck me anywhere you want at the party if you wear this for me” Chuck teased as he began to stroke Michael even harder. 

“Anywhere?” Michael repeated, closing his eyes and moaning loudly at the increased pressure between his legs. “Suck me off now and I’ll wear whatever the hell you want me to wear” He moaned again when with a swipe of his hand the barrier of his jeans was removed and Chuck was between his knees giving him yet another amazing blowjob. “Man that’s good” He cried out, his hands guiding Chuck’s head where he needed it to be before he erupted down the man’s throat and in that moment he realized that since that night in bed with Chuck, Damon and himself that he hadn’t even thought of Max once. “I’m sorry…” He cried out as guilt descended upon him as well as confusion because as much as he still loved Max in the short amount of time he’d been with Chuck and even Damon his feelings for them had changed as well. 

“It’s ok to miss him you know” He heard Chuck say as he looked down and found nothing but understanding on his face. “I can’t say that this past week hasn’t been confusing for me as well and that I haven’t thought of Blair from time to time. I mean we’ve just met and the way that we met is completely fucked up but there’s something there isn’t there?” 

“There is something there” Michael replied secure in the knowledge that they were both of the same page even if they didn’t know how any of it was going to play out. 

“Time for you to get dressed” He grinned at Michael as he once again picked up the magazine and held it out in front of him. “The scarf too” He giggled as he watched Michael transform into an impeccably dressed man with just a swipe of his hand over the page. “You look amazing” He declared and meant every word as he leaned forward and kissed the pouting alien. “Trust me I will make it worth all the torture” He winked before he stole another kiss. 

Michael was bored out of his mind as he watched Chuck talking to some old dude. He had no idea what the party was about or why Chuck even wanted to be there when they seemed to be the youngest people there. He was just about to pull Chuck away from the man and make him make good on his promise of letting him fuck him anywhere, but something told him to stay put as a beautiful woman about their ages walked up to him. He knew without a shadow of a doubt who she was just by the way Chuck’s entire body went rigid, his eyes guarded. He couldn’t make out what they were saying but he didn’t have to at the playful and coy look on the woman’s face. He wanted to rush across the room and steal him away from her but the idea of that alone freaked him out as he turned to walk in the other direction, nearly having a heart attack when he walked head first into a broad chest. 

"You look as if you've lost your alien spaceship" Damon joked lamely as he wrapped his arms around Michael's waist and began to sway them to the music playing in the background. 

"Where have you been? Are you doing ok?" Michael questioned as he stepped away and studied Damon's face, angry and more than a little annoyed that he’s been gone for nearly a week. 

"If I didn't know any better I would think that you actually care about me" Damon teased uneasily, the look in Michael's eyes telling him that he actually did. "Don't..." He grew serious as he went to step away. 

"Like it or not Damon I care for you regardless of the fact that you're a blood sucking jerk" Michael teased a bit himself. "You know we all thought that we were fucked up to the point that we couldn't ever care about anyone else again but then we all kind of fell into this thing..." He air quoted since he wasn't sure what they really had going on between the three of them or what to call it. 

"I can't get involved with anyone again...I won't" Damon retuned making an attempt to leave but a hand on his wrist stopping him. 

"It's too late. You're already involved no matter how much you try and deny it" Michael countered. "Come on let's get out of here. Looks like Chuck is busy" He said as he looked quickly over his shoulder where Chuck seemed to be in deep talks with the woman.

“Where the hell do you think you’re going?” Michael heard Chuck question as he turned around and found him glaring daggers at him. “I thought we had plans for later tonight” 

“I figured our plans had changed” Michael shot back, not even trying to hide the jealousy in his voice as he glared at the woman standing behind them. “Your friend is still waiting for you?” He grumbled, ignoring the snigger he heard coming from Damon. 

“I told her that I had other plans for the evening” Chuck replied, his anger towards Michael softening because he could see how much Blaire’s presence had upset him. “I also told her that it was over for good between us and that she could kindly drop dead” He said, his heart still stinging a bit but not as badly as it had in the past. 

“I think this is the part where you take him somewhere and get on with whatever deviant plans you made earlier” Damon told Michael, refusing to give into the part of him that wanted to stay with the two of them and be a part of it. 

“What say we all go back to my place and put those plans into action” Chuck spoke up before Damon could leave, wrapping his arm around both he and Michael’s waists and pulling them close. “Welcome back” He whispered quickly before he leaned up and kissed the startled vampire. 

“I think that is an amazing idea” Michael concurred as he reached into Chuck’s pants pocket, pulled out his cell phone and called for the limo as the two continued to practically devour each other’s mouths.


	5. Chapter 5

Before any of them knew it six months had passed since they had started whatever it was that they had going on between them. In each of their minds they called it a relationship but none will willing to speak it verbally due to the fragile and fucked of nature of how things had started. Michael had moved into Chuck’s apartment without really asking and since Chuck didn’t seem to mind it was something else that was never spoken about. The relationship between the three of them was constantly growing stronger, but with Damon it still sometimes seemed to be such a struggle to get closer to him. He still vanished when things became too intense for him to handle but both Michael and Chuck had noticed that the length of time he was gone was growing shorter and shorter. Although Michael still thought of Max from time to time he quickly realized that the pain from his abandonment had turned into a low simmering anger and he longed for the day when he felt nothing for the man at all. 

“Are you coming to the club tonight?” Chuck asked Damon as he and Michael lounged naked on the supersized bed he had purchased several months earlier, while he dressed in front of a full sized wall mirror. 

“Michael and I will join you after my dinner” He grinned up at Chuck as he watched him nuzzle Michael’s neck through the mirror. 

“Just remember we just had the sheets changed today and the cleaning lady isn’t back until Friday” Chuck teased, knowing there was always blood play between the two whenever Damon fed from Michael and that Michael could just clear it away with a swipe of his hand. 

“You know you could always join us” Michael moaned as he palmed his own hardened dick with his hand as Damon dragged one fang down his neck. “Fuck…” He moaned even louder as he felt the warm wetness of his blood run down his neck. 

“I would love to but I have a meeting with a potential investor for the expansion of the club so I invited him out tonight so I can impress him” Chuck replied, shifting his own growing manhood at the erotic scene playing out in front of him. 

“Just remember to impress him not fuck him” Damon said, his eyes growing large at the jealous tone he heard in his voice. 

“He’s hot and I think he’s gay so I make no promises” Chuck joked, trying to put Damon at ease out of fear of his running away again. “You two boys fun and I’ll see you both later at the club” 

“Are you ok?” Chuck heard his potential investor ask him as they sat across from each other at one of the fanciest restaurants in New York. He had come to the diner with the intent to impress the potential investor but his mind was off no matter how hard he tried to focus on the task at hand.

“I’m fine” Chuck lied with a smile despite the fact that he hadn’t heard a word the man had said prior because his mind was still on Michael and Damon and how much he was falling in love with each of them. “Relationship problems” He decided to be somewhat truthful at the patient look he received from across the table. 

“Anything you want to talk about?” The man asked. “I’m not doing so great in the relationship department myself but I’m a good listener” 

“Trust me you wouldn’t believe me even if I wanted to tell you but thank you for the offer” Chuck replied, starting to feel uncomfortable at the way the man was looking at him, as if trying to read his mind. “Tell me again how it was you learned I was looking for an investor?” Chuck asked because he had only voiced the idea of expanding the club to Blaire the night of the party and then out of the blue a few months later Max Evans had called to speak to him about becoming an investor for his expansion. They stared at each other for a long time before Chuck figured out who he was and why he had truly gotten in touch with him. “You think you can just waltz back into his life and everything will go back to the way that it was before you left him in the night and destroyed his heart” Chuck growled, fear and anger fighting a battle with his heart. 

“I made a mistake and I’m here to rectify that” Max replied as calmly as he could when what he really wanted to do was blast the man he’s been stalking since learning his Michael was living with him. 

“I’ll kill you before I let you hurt him again” Chuck threatened finding that he really meant those words because he knew right then and there and without a shadow of a doubt that he was in love with Michael. 

“I think we both know that I could kill you with just a flick of my hand before you even had a chance to try” Max shot back his own threat, his eyes growing dark and threatening. I’ve been watching you and the other one that you carouse with and I don’t know how you’ve convinced him to be part of your depravity but it’s going to stop now. Michael belongs to me…it’s been predestined and with me is where he’s going to be” 

“You’re alien bullshit doesn’t scare me” Chuck remarked casually, although he was scared out of his fucking mind on the inside as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. “Damon…I’m at Masa. Would you please join me?” He spoke as calmly as he could not because he knew the alien across the table from him could literally kill him with a flick of his hand but because he wanted to make sure that he got nowhere near Michael. 

“Be back in a few minutes” Damon told Michael as he watched him dozing on the bed beside him. 

“Where you going?” Michael mumbled, feeling blissed out and lazy after feeding and fucking for the previous hour. 

“Chuck forgot his wallet” He lied, not liking the tone of Chuck’s voice on the phone. He had been prepared to curse him a blue streak but he could hear the tension and the fear in Chuck’s voice and it really had set him on edge. 

“So who do we have here?” He questioned once he had found Chuck at the restaurant. “Holy shit…” He cried out when the scent of the stranger’s blood hit him. “I should drain you fucking dry for what you did to him” He growled lowly, exposing his fangs because he knew who the man was without an introduction. “You don’t seem too shocked about the fact that you have a real vampire sitting in front of you” Damon said as he said down next to Chuck, fangs still bared and prepared for a fight. 

“I’ve been watching your all for weeks and I figured out what you were pretty quickly. I figure if there can be aliens that live on this planet then why not supernatural beings” Was Max’s response as he took a sip of his drink. “You can threaten me all you want and try and keep me away from Michael but the fact of the matter is that we belong together and I made the biggest mistake of my life leaving him that night. I was scared and confused and I did something extremely stupid but I still love him and I know he loves me and…” 

“I wouldn’t be too sure of that” Chuck cut Max off before he could finish his sentence. “I think that Michael’s heart belongs to us now” 

"You are right he probably does care for you both too but we have a bond and he will always love me" Max told them with a threat to his voice even though he knew there was a good chance he had lost Michael for good.

“Just because he loves you doesn’t mean that you are good for him. You’ve hurt him once what makes you think that we would allow you to do that again?” Damon spat, the urge to kill the stupid alien in front of him so great that he crushed the corner of the table between his hands. However, what he also felt was fear because he was fairly confident that if Michael was given the choice to take the one known as Max back that he would without question. You didn’t have to be a rocket scientist to see that he truly did still love and miss his former lover no matter how hard he tried to hide it. He knew he couldn’t blame him or be angry at him for it either because no matter how much Elena had devastated his heart after declaring her love to him and then choosing his brother in the end regardless of that love. It was the reason he ran from Mystic Falls because the idea of seeing them so happy and in love filled him with such a broken rage that he longed to kill the both of them. He had made a vow to himself that he would never allow anyone within his heart again and then he had met Michael and although initially it had been for sport and conquest it was something completely different now. He refused to name it verbally but deep within the less colder regions of his heart he knew what it was and the idea of it frightened and elated him all at once. 

“He should at least be given the chance to see me and make that decision for himself” Max said, his bravado draining because he could tell by looking between the two of them that they were both in love with Michael and that there was also a huge possibility that Michael was in love with them too. 

“Not on your life” Damon shot back, glaring evilly at Max. 

“You’re right” Chuck replied at the same time, stunning both Max and Damon with his words. 

“I’m sorry…come again” Damon said, the glare fully focused on Chuck instead. 

As much as I hate to say it because we both know that Max isn’t anywhere good enough for Michael but at one time Michael loved him very much…probably still loves him and it should be his decision not ours if he wants him back in his life” Chuck hated the words as they spewed from his mouth but it knew in all fairness he had to give Michael the opportunity to choose as he recalled a previous conversation shared between the two of them after the party with Blaire. 

***Flashback***

“Are you ok?” Michael asked Chuck as they were driven back to his apartment in the limo, Damon opting to meet up with them later in order to forge for a late night snack beforehand. 

“Do you think that we’ll ever get over them?” Chuck asked instead of answering his question. “I mean she’s fucking pummeled my heart into nothing and she’s made me feel like the lowliest piece of shit on the planet most of the time we were together, but every time I see her my heart skips a beat and I’m reminded about how much I love her…how much I still love her” 

“Of course you still love her and honestly no matter how much she’s hurt you, you always will” Michael replied as he leaned back against the softness of the limo’s leather seats with a sigh. 

“Do you still love Max?” Chuck questioned as he shifted onto his side in order to face Michael. 

“I wish that I could say no. I wish that I could say that I’m over him and what he’s done to me in the past but if I’m being truthful with myself then yes I still love him. I don’t know if I can ever forgive him for hurting me the way that he did but love…yeah it’s still there and it always will be” 

***End Flashback***

“Have you lost your every loving mind?” Damon spat towards Chuck as they stood outside the restaurant and waited for the limo to arrive, while Max stayed inside and paid the bill. 

“You don’t think that this scares me as much as it scares you” Chuck shot back in anger. “But Michael is still in love with him and if being with him makes him happy then he deserves that chance” 

“I didn’t say that it scared me” Damon murmured, trying to pretend that the idea of losing Michael wasn’t really scaring the shit out of him. 

“You don’t have to because it’s written so plainly on your face” Chuck replied sadly as the two of them climbed into the back seat of the limo. Neither said a word as Max climbed in a few minutes later, the air heated and heavy with anger and fear on all of their parts. “He’s at the club” Chuck finally broke the silence. “This is how it’s going to play out…Damon is going to take you to the office and I will bring Michael to you. If he wants to talk to you then we will leave you alone with him but if he doesn’t you will leave without question and if you don’t Damon here will make sure that you won’t get the opportunity again” He left the threat open as he watched Max’s face tighten and his eyes narrow. 

“You’re both in love with him” Max made the statement without question because there was no denying it by the look of hatred and fear he saw on both of their faces 

“Just do what we said or regret it” Chuck told him before turned his sights on the scenery flying past him outside the window


	6. Chapter 6

“Hey…” Michael beamed over his shoulder at Chuck when he felt his arms reached around his waist from behind as he stood at the bar. “How did you meeting go?” He questioned but not getting an answer as Chuck took his hand and lead him towards the office. “Everything ok?” He asked in concern when Chuck stopped at the bottom of the stairs and looked at him with such confusing emotions in his eyes. “What’s wrong?” Once again he didn’t receive an answer as Chuck led him out onto the dance floor instead. 

"Dance with me" Chuck spoke up over the roar of the club as moved them off to the side of the dance floor before he wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him close. 

"What's wrong?" Michael asked again, uncomfortable with the look on Chuck's face as well as the dancing. 

"Nothing...can't I just want to spend some time alone with you?" Chuck lied as leaned in and kissed Michael, not caring who saw, especially Max Evans. 

"Where is he?" Michael asked as he pulled away from Chuck once the kiss was broken figuring out rather quickly why he was acting so oddly. “I said where is he?” He asked again when Chuck didn’t speak, his eyes saying more than any words could. 

"The office" Chuck responded softly but he knew Michael hadn't heard him as he practically ran in that direction. 

Michael didn't know what he expected to find as he stormed into the office but he sure as hell hadn't expected to find Max curled up in Damon's arms bawling like a baby. "What the hell did you do to him?" Michael cried out sending Damon careening across the room as he rushed to Max's side. "Are you ok?" He rushed out as he searched his neck for any puncture wounds. 

"Michael..." Max slurred as he looked up at his former lover through tearful eyes and unfocused eyes. 

"You're drunk" Michael shot back, his mind conflicted and confused as he moved away from Max as quick as he could. "I'm sorry" He said to Damon as the vampire pulled himself off of the floor and joined them. 

"Well at least we know that you still love him" Damon replied with a shrug trying to pretend that having Max back in Michael's life wasn't affecting him. 

“You got him drunk?” Michael questioned instead of responding to Damon’s words because as conflicted and confused he was about Max leaving him he couldn’t deny the feelings for him were still there. 

“I didn’t get him anything. He saw you and Chuck making out on the dance floor and then he grabbed the glass out of my hand and down it” Damon replied with a glare. 

“You’re in love with them” They all heard Max speak from where he sat on the floor. “You’re in love with them and I’ve fucked everything up” He tried to get up but fell back down because for some reason his legs didn’t want to work for him. “You don’t love me anymore” He sobbed as tears poured down his face as he tried to get up once again, finally giving up when he fell back down once again. 

“You ran off to Roswell to be with your true love” Michael yelled back. “You told me you loved me and then just left in the night like I didn’t matter to be with Liz Parker. You broke my heart Max and what things didn’t work out between the two of you and so you thought you could high tail it back to me and I would just take you back” 

“I didn’t go back to Roswell” Max slurred, his head dizzy and unstable as he tried to focus on Michael. “I didn’t go back to Roswell” He repeated before the dizziness overtook him and he passed out. 

"Are you ok?" Chuck questioned as be rushed to Michael's side because he looked as if he were about to pass out like Max had. 

"Help me get him onto the bed" Michael ignored Chuck's concern as he reached down and wrapped Max's arm around his neck. "Please just help me" He asked again, his voice a painful whisper because he had no idea what he was supposed to feel about what Max had said. The silence was stifling as they sat on each side of the bed, Max passed out between then while Damon stood in front of them with an unreadable look on his face. 

"You know neither one of us will judge you if you decide to go with Max because let's face it the man is here to try and get you back" Chuck broke the uneasy silence wanting to take the words back as soon as he said them. "I mean…we've never talked about this thing between the three of us but..."

"But nothing” Damon yelled startling the two of them at the loudness and the anger in his voice. "It's very obvious that he's already made his decision because if he hadn't Max wouldn't have made it this far" 

"I haven't made any decision" Michael replied loudly rushing off of the bed and grabbing onto Damon's arm before he could run away. "I haven't made any decisions" He repeated softer as he tried to pull the vampire closer to him. "Yes Damon...I still love Max despite what he did to me but you can't believe that I don't love you as well because I do". Nervously he placed his hand on the side of Damon's face, tears misting his eyes at the conflicted and then hard look he saw deep within his eyes. "Please don't tell me that what we have between us means nothing to you"

"You're nothing but a sweet snack" Damon sneered as he snapped his teeth in Michael's face. 

"I don't believe that but I can't force you to admit you love me" Michael relied sadly as he leaned forward and pressed his lips to the vampires nonresponsive ones. 

"Damon…don't do this" Chuck finally spoke up moving off of the bed towards the two of them. "Fuck..." He sighed tiredly when Damon vanished before he could reach him. 

"You do know that I love you too don't you?" Michael asked as he moved closer to Chuck. "Somewhere between all the craziness I've developed feelings for the two of you. I don't know what will happen between Max and I now that he's back but I don't want things to change between us either" 

Relief flowed through Michael as Chuck pulled him into his arms and held him right. "I don't want things to change either. Do you have any idea about what you are going to say to Max once he comes too?” He asked a few minutes later as the two of them sat of the couch curled up together within each other’s arms. 

"I have so much that I want to say to him and yet I don't think that I can ever say any of it". Michael sighed as he leaned into Chuck for much needed support. "I just feel so overwhelmed" 

"I'm sure this isn't going to help but…" Chuck didn't finish his sentence as he leaned forward and kissed Michael hungrily. "I just want you to know that I care for you and so does Damon and we are going to be here for you no matter what you decide" He assured once the kiss had ended. "I love you Michael. I didn't think I would ever feel this way again after Blaire...but I really do". 

"I do too" Michael replied with a smile and a bit of mist to his eyes as he leaned in and kissed Chuck once again. A heartbreaking sob forced the two apart as they looked across the room and found a devastated Max sitting up before them. "Max..." Michael whispered his name as he continued to sit with Chuck because as much as he wanted to speak to the man and get everything out in the open, he had no idea if he ever could. 

"I'm going to leave you two alone" Chuck took the decision out of his hands as he stood up and walked towards the office door. "Damon I know you are still in here. They need to talk and for that they need privacy" A rustle of warm air on his face let him know that Damon had left as he shared one last look with Michael before leaving as well. 

The silence was uncomfortable and painful as the two continued to stare at each other. They each had so much to say to the other and yet they knew there was such a precious balance between them that one simple word could be taken the wrong and the balance could be broken forever. Max felt broken and devastated as he continued to look upon the man that he loved with his entire soul knowing deep within his heart that the reason for this divide was because of him and yet he had no idea how to fix it or if it could even be fixed. 

"If you didn't go back to Roswell then where did you go?" Michael finally broke the silence between them, his heart beating a mile a minute in his chest as he waited for the response. 

"I went to Texas and stayed with Isabel and Jesse for a while and then I just wandered around for a bit before coming back home and finding you gone" Max explained as he pulled his knees into his chest and tried to control the tears rolling down his cheeks. "I knew I was going to have to fight like hell to get you back" He hiccupped, taking several deep breaths before speaking again because he was so close to breaking down and losing it completely. "I just never expected that I would be fighting two other men as well". 

"I'm not going to feel bad for being with anyone else Max" Michael shot back in anger. "You just up and left me like I didn't mean a thing to you and now you expect me to feel bad because I'm with other people"

"No...Yes...I don't know" Max stammered, tears falling even harder in his confusion. 

"You don't know what Max?" Michael yelled as his anger kicked up another notch. "You don't know why you left me? Or maybe you don't know why two men would think me good enough to love when you obviously didn't think I was." His yelling got louder as he jerked himself off of the couch and stormed towards the bed. "Or maybe you don't know how it was that I was able to move past you and find love with someone" His words were barely a whisper, the anger and the energy from before melted away at the sight of the broken man before you. "I loved you so much Max and for that love I gave up everything that meant anything to me"

"I know…" Max sobbed into his knees because he couldn’t bear to look at Michael. 

"I did everything in my power to make you happy. I worked a shitty job that I hated because it gave you the ability to go back to school and become the doctor you've always wanted to be. I gave up all thoughts of going back home...our real home because you didn't want to go but I did it because my home was always with you". Tears were flowing down his face as well as he fell heavily onto the bed in front of Max. "You hurt me so badly Maxwell" Michael sobbed, hiding his face in his hands. "I thought I was enough for you but I wasn't so why are you back?" He questioned loudly, some of the anger coming back. "Why come back when I couldn't give you what you needed?" 

"Michael…my leaving was never about you" Max cried out in horror. "I left because we were both so unhappy with our lives and I felt as if I was failing you. I've always loved you Michael but I got scared because it felt like more than love sometimes and I wish I could explain it more than that but it consumed me and made be doubt that what I felt was real because of who we are and what we once were in our past life” He continued, moving slowly closer to Michael. "I also left because I wanted to be a leader for you...wanted to provide for you...be there for you for anything you needed but I failed you because I had no idea how to do that. While I was in Texas it gave me a chance to really think about what I was feeling for you and it made me realize that the love I feel for you is real and yes it still scares me because it...you consume me but you are and will always be my everything Michael"

"I've known you my entire life and not once have I asked you to be perfect" Michael sniffled as he lifted up his head and found Max sitting right in front of him. "You think that what I feel for you doesn't scare me? You think I haven't wanted to be your everything and give you your heart’s desire because it all I've ever wanted to do"

"I think that we both need to realize that the love we feel for each other is real and that just being together is all that we need. The rest we can work on as it comes along" Max said as he reached out and took Michael's hand into his. Immediately a connection flared up between them as each of them was able to see what the other had gone through during their time apart but most importantly that the feelings between them were real. "I'm so sorry Michael" Max cried out as the pain and rejection of his leaving him washed over him. "I'm so sorry" 

"I never even thought that your leaving me would make you feel like that" Michael told Max as the feeling of failure and despair hit him, gripping into Max's hand even tighter. 

"I felt as if my word was ending but I thought that maybe leaving you would make your life a little easier...make you happier" Max shrugged, wiping the tears from his face with his free hand. "Do you really love them?" He questioned but already knowing the answer without having to actually hear it. "I love you Michael and I'm willing to do whatever is within my power to make you love me again"

"You already know that I still love you Max because you felt it through our connection" Michael replied softly. "I just don't know if I can trust you again". 

"I know and I understand but I promise you that I will do everything in my power to prove to you that I love you and that I won't ever leave you again. I know you love them Michael and if it means that I have to watch you be with them then so be it because I know that in the end you and I will be together" He said with a tiny hint of a smirk. 

"You know that huh?" Michael questioned, already knowing without a shadow of a doubt that they would eventually be together in the end. The problem was that he truly did love the other two men as well. "I need to think about this and I need to talk to Chuck and Damon because no matter what I feel for you Max...I really do love them and I won’t do to them what you did to me" 

"I know..." Was Max's whispered and saddened reply. 

"Damn..."Chuck sighed as he and Damon listened at the door. 

"You know I could drain Max dry and then glamour Michael into forgetting him" Damon said with a sigh as well, closing his eyes and swallowing back tears as Chuck turned and pulled him into a hug. 

Three months later...

"What's the hell is he doing here?" Damon grumbled as he sat in the living room with a drink in his hand as Michael and Max walked into their apartment. 

"He's here because I invited him up" Michael ignored the sarcasm as he and Max walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. "Where is Chuck?" He asked looking around the room. 

"What the hell is he doing here?" They all heard Chuck ask as he walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. 

"Because he invited him" Damon mimicked Michael's earlier reasoning, ignoring the dirty look being shot at him by Michael and the nervous one by Max. 

"Just sit down and be quiet" Michael said as he got up off of the couch, grabbed Chuck's hand and forced him to sit next to him on the couch. "Look..." He began nervously, getting up and pacing in front of all three of them. "The thing is that I know you've been waiting for me to make a decision about who I want to be with and although I have no idea what any of you see in me or why you would want to be with me in the first place...other than a sweet snack" He cut Damon off before he could speak up. "It's just that I don't want to have to choose between any of you". 

"Things can't keep going the way they have been for the last three months" Chuck stated, his heart breaking at the idea of losing Michael but tired of literally sharing his time between the three of them. "I don't know about the rest of them but I'd rather not have you at all then to have to wonder constantly what you're doing when you are out with Max and when you are finally going to just dump us because you decided you'd rather be with him" 

"Personally I don't see why Max is even in contention because clearly being with Chuck and I is the better deal. You get hot raunchy sex with me and with Chuck you get the love and feelings part. Its win win" He grinned over at Max loving that he was getting to the alien by the look on his face. 

"He gets all that with me as well" Max shot back, his earlier nervousness starting to turn into anger. 

"Damon...no matter what you say or how much you deny it I know you love me. I know you like to tease me that all I am to you is a tasty snack but I just have to look into your eyes and it tells me everything that I need to know" Michael said, ignoring his casual remark.

"You're crazy" Damon rolled his eyes making sure to avoid looking into Michael's eyes because he knew what he has said was true. 

"You're still here and that tells me a lot too" Michael continued as he walked over to the vampire and straddled him. "I love you too you know and I'm not leaving you...I'm not leaving any of you" He continued as he turned and looked between Chuck and Max. "I choose all of you" 

"I've already told you that I refuse to keep doing what we've been doing" Chuck argued as he got up and walked to the other side of the room. 

"I agree Michael". Max spoke up as well. "I can't keep going like this. I hate when you're here with them and all I can do is torture myself wondering what you are doing together. I know I told you that I would wait forever but it kills me when you are with them"

"I know it does but you have to know that it kills me as well because I know that the others are hurting and I hate that" Michael sighed as he closed his eyes and gently laid his forehead upon Damon's forehead. 

"What are you trying to tell us here baby?" Damon questioned as he looked deeply into Michael's eyes when they flew open in shock at the endearment. He didn't put up a fight or get a chance to speak another word as Michael captured his lips in a firm yet warm kiss. With one arm snaked around Michael's waist, Damon beckoned Chuck and Max with his free hand no matter how much he would have rather hidden the two of them away. 

Chuck didn't hesitate to join them, his heart open and hopeful as he moved in behind Michael and began to explore and taste his neck, his hand moving over Damon's where they clutched at the aliens waist. 

Michael was in heaven sandwiched between their two bodies, with eyes closed and mouth open he savored not only the feelings of touch but the feeling of love and passion that consumed him as well. "Max..." He rasped, feeling amazing yet not complete as he called out for his other lover. "Max please..." He tried again, moaning loudly when Damon tortured one side of his neck, Chuck doing the same on the other side. 

Max hesitated for a moment as he watched the man that he loved being touched and kissed by the two other men. He wanted to leave, wanted to grab Michael and run away with him but he knew the ending wouldn't play out the way that he hoped "Max..." He heard Michael moan again as moved up behind him. "Kiss me..." Michael begged next and he didn't hesitate to do as he asked as he kissed his lover hungrily. 

Michael's body felt as if it was on overdrive as three sets of hands explored his body, firm lips and wet tongues swapping out between kissing, tasting and teasing. "Bedroom..." He moaned, breaking away from the pleasureful torture. He ignored the looks of unsure he received from all of them removing his shirt from his body and dropping it to the floor as he stumbled backwards towards the bedroom. A playful grin crossed his face when Max was the first to follow him as he ripped the front of his jeans open, wiggling and kicking them from his body after they slid easily down his legs. Cupping the obvious bulge in is boxers he motioned them forward with his finger, trying for sexy but laughing like a loon when he tripped over his own foot and fell on his ass. "So much for being sexy" He giggled when he was pulled up off of the floor by Damon. 

"I don't know about the rest of them but I find this very sexy" Damon grinned lustfully at him as he crawled across the floor and slithered up his body, cupping the fully erect penis trying to push its way through the material of his boxers. Before Michael could respond he found himself on top of the extra-large bed with the barrier of underwear vanished. 

"Nake...naked all of you" He rasped, his body on fire yet his mind confused as he tried to figure out how it was that he had three men lusting after him when there was nothing special about him in the least. 

"Whatever you are thinking about is entirely too serious" He heard Chuck tease as he stood in front of the bed removing all of his clothing. “You wanted this and now you are going to get it” 

“He doesn’t understand what the three of us see in him” Max spoke up as he slowly moved towards them, his hand on the top button of his shirt, extremely uneasy about what they were about to do. 

“Get out of my head Maxwell” Michael grumbled even though he was right. 

“I don’t have to be in your head to know that Michael” Max replied as he unbuttoned the rest of the buttons. “It’s written all over your face” 

"Well he already knows why I'm into him" Damon murmured against his neck as he traced a single fang down his neckline lapping at the blood as it trickled from the cut. "But you mean more to me than a sweet treat don't ever doubt that" He whispered against Michael's ear because he was kind of tired of denying his true feelings for the alien. 

"Yes...I wasn't attracted to you at the beginning but as I got to know you I found we shared a connection in that we were hurt by the people that we loved. Sorry..." He nodded towards Max at the frown he got at those words. 

"It's the truth" Max shrugged sadly. "But it won't ever happen again. I love you Michael. There has always been something special between us and I'm never letting you go again" He promised with tears in his eyes. 

"No more sadness" Michael chocked out as he reached out and pulled Max in for a kiss. "I want us all to be together. Can we do this?" He questioned as he nudged Chuck's head towards Max. "Oh god..." He moaned as he watched the two kiss hesitantly before Chuck took the lead and turned it dirty. He didn't hesitate to lean over and kiss Damon, his free hand running up the expanse of Chuck’s naked backside. 

"Mmmmm..." Chuck moaned, arching his back as Michael ran his finger around the rim of his hole while Max nipped and licked at his neck. "More..." He begged when the tip of one finger began to sink it. "Oh god..." His breath hitched when he felt a warming sensation that relaxed his muscles completely before another two fingers were worked in. "Have I told you how much I love your aliens powers" He panted when those same fingers began to move. "What can you do for me space boy?" He questioned Max, crying out wantonly when his hard dick was engulfed by a wet and heated mouth. "Having you around may just come in handy" He wheezed around a laugh as Max continued to blow him. 

"What about me?" Damon pretend pouted as he moved away from Michael and moved behind Chuck. "I'm about to blow your mind" He whispered against Chuck's ear before sinking his fangs into the back of his neck. 

Words disappeared from his mind as Chuck cried out loudly from the over stimulation being played out over his entire body, by Damon’s bite and Max’s heated mouth. He felt as if he was on cloud nine as his vision floated in and out, a smile upon his face a mile long at just how amazing he felt. The sensations were all consuming yet short lived as he exploded within Max’s mouth, feeling near comatose once Damon’s fangs were removed. 

"I think he's down for a bit" Max chuckled as he licked his lips free of the remnants of Chuck’s explosion. 

"Your turn" Damon grinned playfully at the taller alien as he wrapped his hand around the back of his neck and pulled him in for a bruising kiss. "I want to taste you while I fuck you" 

"Suck me first" Max demanded as he grabbed Damon's hand and brought it to his hardened dick. 

"I don't think so space boy" Damon growled as he jerked his hand away. "If anyone is going to be sucking anyone it will be you sucking me" 

"Not going to happen" Max spat as he slapped Damon's hands away. 

Michael could only watch in amusement as the two strong minded men began to wrestle each other. "Idiots" He murmured as he slunk between the two hard heads, jerking their two dicks together despite the awkward position of their body. "Kiss" He demanded as he started to stroke them together. "Now..." The demand turned into a moan when Chuck reached between his legs and began to stroke him. 

Damon hesitated for just moment before the need to taste Max's blood over took him. The kiss was brushing and hard, the skin of Max's lip splitting open from the onslaught. "Fuck your blood is unlike anything I've tasted before" He panted, nipping at the tender skin once again. 

"Replacing me already?" Michael teased, but there was an underlying seriousness to his words. 

"Never..." Damon as he leaned in and kissed Michael. "You are and will always be my favorite tasting alien" He teased as he nibbled at Michael's lips, meaning every word because despite the teasing Michael had come to mean a great deal to him. 

“Fuck…” Michael cried out in pure pleasure as Chuck increased the pressure on his dick, Damon taking that exact moment to bite into his neck. 

Max could only watched in stunned fascination as the vampire known as Damon drank his lovers blood, his eyes following the twin trails that slid down Michael’s chest once he was finished. He found himself grossed out and turned on at the same time and before he knew what he was doing he found his tongue following the blood trail. “God Max…” Michael whined when his tongue exploration continued downward. “Suck me…please fucking suck me” He begged as a whisper of manly stubble glanced his fully around penis. “Let him fuck you” He went on as he grabbed a fist full of dark hair and maneuvered Max’s mouth to where he needed it most. “Don’t hurt him” He grew serious for a moment as he watched Damon move behind Max with a gleeful look in his eyes. “I mean it” He warned, becoming fully distracted at the warm body that moved in behind him. “Was wondering when you were going to come back and play” He panted loudly, his eyes closing in full pleasure at the warmth at his back and on his dick. He knew he wasn’t going to last long so he gave fully into the pleasure surrounding him before erupting down Max’s throat. “Kiss” He instructed Chuck as he watched Damon slid carefully into Max’s ass. He watched the two kiss for a moment before turning the kiss into a mess threesome. 

Damon has never felt so hyped up, turned on, relaxed and happy in his extremely long life as he was in that moment as he slowly took his time with the alien he was inside of. He knew it was the claiming effect of Michael’s blood that gave me peace but the happiness was strictly due to the person he was. “I love you” He cried out over Max’s shoulder, not caring in the least for once that he sounded weak or worse yet human. “I love you both” He amended at the shocked yet sad look he saw on Chuck’s face. “I have for a while” He smiled huge at the return smiles he received from both of them. “And I’m sure that eventually I’ll maybe like Max” He rolled his eyes at the way Michael glanced at Max before returning his gaze to Damon. 

“You already like me” Max spoke up, arching his neck to the side in invitation for Damon to drink from him. “Holy shit…” He cried out, grabbing onto Chuck and Michael as they moved around him for support. He felt as if he were flying high as the two explored and tasted his body, while Damon continued to drink from him while fucking him into oblivion. The last thing he remembered before he passed out was looking into his Michael’s eyes and seeing nothing but try love and happiness staring back at him. 

“I know I should say something grand but I’ve got nothing” Michael giggled as he laid down next to Max, spooning him from behind while Chuck and Damon laid on the other side of him. “Love you guys” He murmured before exhaustion took him. 

“You know it’s just a matter of time before Michael forgives Max completely and he leaves us” Chuck sighed as he turned to face where Damon was lying. 

“Maybe…maybe not” Damon shrugged. “And even if they did decide to leave I don’t think that they will leave us altogether. Michael loves us…that I know for sure” 

“Did you mean what you said?” Chuck ignored his response as he looked deeply into the vampires eyes. 

“I wouldn’t have said it if I didn’t” Damon spoke the truth because he knew Chuck needed to hear it. 

“Are you going to leave me too?” Chucked questioned as he locked his eyes on Damon’s chest out of fear of what he might see staring back at him. 

“Hey…” He whispered softly as he lifted Chuck’s chin with his finger. “I know the way I came into your life was messed up but the one thing I never told you was that I was interested in you for more than your club or your money. I just didn’t know how to handle it and so I did what I always did I just took over everything in your life. I am sorry for that but I’m not sorry for where it brought us” 

“I don’t know if I like this calmer version of you. It’s actually kind of scary” Chuck teased with a smile. 

“It’s their blood…turns me into a mushy sap” Damon teased back before he leaned in and kissed Chuck. “I’m here for as long as you’ll have me and maybe one day if you want…and only if you want you will decide to stay with me for eternity” It was Damon’s turn to lock his eyes anywhere but on Chucks face because the emotions were just too much. 

“Eternity is a long time” Chuck replied softly as he moved his head down enough that he could see Damon’s eyes. “I think I’d be ok with that one day” 

“Yeah?” Damon asked. 

“Yeah…” Chuck responded before he leaned in and kissed him. 

Michael couldn’t contain the tears of happiness that bled from his eyes at the words expressed between his two lovers and although he knew in his heart that eventually he would forgive Max and they would move on and start their own life together, right there in that moment nothing else mattered but the loved that he held for all three men. 

The End…


End file.
